The Serving Girl
by Rain Harmonia
Summary: A recently hired servant in the Florbelle household gets a little too curious for her own good about what lies behind the locked door.


**The Serving Girl**

_It's me. I'm back, back again, with another Amnesia oneshot. This time it's for Justine, because the Suitors are as fascinating as they are terrifying._

_Disclaimer: If you're reading fanfiction, you should know the drill. I don't own the source material, all rights to Frictional Games, etc._

* * *

The journal sits alone on the cot, as old and dusty as the rest of the room. Old and dusty and, up until now, forgotten.

A gentle hand opens it, fingers brushing over pages. The handwriting within is sloppy, the spelling full of errors. And yet, whoever has found the journal shuffles for a new piece of paper and a pen, ready to take the time to decipher the work of a clearly inexperienced writer and copy it with neater writing and correct spellings.

* * *

**June 3, 1886**

I'm doing what mama said and practicing my writing so I can get better. That's what this journal is for. I'll just write whenever something happens that I want to write about.

I finally got work today. Now I'm a servant for Miss Florbelle. I heard some rumors that there were people who came here and never left but I don't care. I'm tired of stealing food from the trash and sneaking into places and not getting to sleep anywhere nice. I have to share my room and the only space I really get is a cot but it's inside so I don't mind.

I'm going to stop writing now because I have to work so I don't get in trouble.

**June 7, 1886**

Mama always said I was too curious. I was cleaning today and there was a locked door. I never forgot how to pick locks since it's only been a few days since I had to pick locks to get things like food. I got the door open and I went inside to explore. It was dark but I thought I could see words on the walls. Reading takes me a long time though so I didn't stop to try. There was a statue of a pretty lady with wings but the room smelled really bad so I didn't stop to look at the statue. I really mean it. It smelled so gross! Like when food is rotten. Maybe it was whatever was hanging from the ceiling?

I had to go through some water after that. It wasn't too deep but my feet and legs got all wet. It was gross. The rotten smell was there too. But there were also people! I didn't think they were people at first. They didn't have any eyes and there were wheels like on a wagon around their necks and there were chains and weird scars. But they talked like people. There were two of them. One of them was really sad and the other one was really angry. I thought they were going to kill me, especially the angry one. They heard me in the water I guess and came running towards me. The sad one thought I was Miss Florbelle and the angry one just said a lot of bad words I won't write down and said he was going to kill me.

I'm being called to get back to work. I'll write more later. But I don't know if I want to stay here much longer.

**June 7, 1886**

It's night now so I think I can finish writing about today. I hope I don't fall asleep first.

I think I screamed a little when they started running towards me. I don't really remember. I was very scared. But I must have screamed because the angry one stopped and then he made the sad one stop too. He said my voice wasn't Miss Florbelle's voice and I sounded younger. The sad one didn't listen, I think. He looked like he was still trying to run towards me. He only stopped when the angry one hit him on the head and said again that I wasn't Miss Florbelle and that they weren't murderers. "Not killing anyone except that" the angry one said, and the last word was a very bad one so I won't write it. The sad one just walked away after that.

The angry one told me his name was Basile, and that the sad one was Aloïs. I ran away then but he didn't chase me. Basile and Aloïs were two of the people I heard disappeared here. I wonder what happened to them. I don't think they're going to hurt me so maybe I'll go back tomorrow and ask them. They looked skinny. Maybe I'll try to bring them food. Oh and I had to lock the door again too so that nobody would know I was down there, so I can't forget to bring my lockpicks tomorrow.

**June 8, 1886**

I snuck back down there after dinner. I saved some food from today and took it with me. When I got near the water, I said hello very loudly so they wouldn't think I was Miss Florbelle again. Only Basile showed up. He said Aloïs didn't care about anyone except Miss Florbelle so he wouldn't come and Malo was locked up so he couldn't come. I asked who Malo was and Basile just said Malo was the other one like them. Then I asked why he was locked up and Basile told me it was because Malo was crazy and might try to eat them, except he used a lot of bad words to say it. I'm still not going to write the bad words. Basile said Aloïs is crazy too, but a different kind of crazy. I asked Basile if he was also crazy and he said he wasn't. He was just very very mad at Miss Florbelle for what she did to him. He said she drugged him, kidnapped him, blinded him, and hurt him for a long time before locking him down here and never coming back. He told me he wants to kill her for it, but that he wasn't a monster and he wouldn't kill me. He also told me to stay away from Aloïs because Aloïs might be crazy enough to think I'm Miss Florbelle and kill me and to not go looking for Malo because if he escaped his cell, he would definitely kill me and eat me.

Basile is scary but at least he won't kill me, I think. I gave him the food after that. I had to get close to him to do it. It was hard and I was very scared, but I managed to put the little bag I made from a handkerchief into his hand. Then I had to help him untie it since he couldn't see. He seemed really grateful for the food and just like he said, he didn't try to kill me. I think he's right about not being crazy. But does that mean he's right about Miss Florbelle too? What kind of person am I working for? I don't want anything to happen to me.

I feel bad for Basile though. Aloïs and Malo too even though they're crazy and might kill me. They got hurt a lot to end up like they are and it's not their fault they look so scary. I'll bring them more food. And clothes too. I'm glad Basile is blind so he couldn't see me staring and being embarrassed by his nakedness.

**June 11, 1886**

I got more food this time, and I stole some spare sheets before sneaking to the locked door and going down there again. When I called out and Basile came again, I told him first thing that I brought a sheet he could wear. He said he didn't care, but then I told him I would also try to take off his chains and wheel. He liked that idea. I had to get close to him again but it wasn't as scary this time since I did it before and he didn't hurt me. This time he walked over to where I was since it was dry there so he could sit down. He's tall and I had to reach his neck for the wheel. Everything was metal and kept on him by locks but luckily I had my lockpicks with me since I needed them to get in the door.

He hit me one time while I was trying to get a chain off his leg. I don't think he meant to. The chain hurt him. My shoulder still hurts though.

I tied the sheet on him kind of like a dress after that and gave him some of the food. Then I told him I wanted to help Aloïs and Malo the same way. Basile said no at first because they're dangerous, but I kept bothering him about it. I thought he looked like he was going to try to hit me again but I think that was just me still being scared of how he looks because he didn't hit me. He just told me to wait there and he would bring Aloïs.

Basile held on to Aloïs the whole time. I think he was worried Aloïs would do something but Aloïs barely moved. He really didn't seem to care about me. I got his chains and wheel off too and put a sheet around him but when I gave him some of the food, he barely ate. After that, Basile told me if I came back tomorrow, he would bring Malo so I could help him but that now I should leave because he really wanted to sleep without the wheel making it uncomfortable.

**June 12, 1886**

I managed to sneak to the basement again like Basile asked me to. He was waiting for me in the water this time and he had another one with him. The other one I guessed was Malo because he still had the wheel and chains on. Basile was holding onto Malo very tightly. When I said hi, Malo tried getting to me but Basile hit him on the head until he stopped moving. I was scared he'd killed Malo but he told me he had only knocked him out so Malo wouldn't try to eat me. I got the wheel and chains off as fast as I could and tied a sheet around Malo. Then I gave Basile all of the food I brought and I told him to share it with Aloïs and Malo. I left after that because I think some of the other servants are starting to wonder where I keep disappearing to and I don't want anyone to find out I've been going to the basement.

**June 14, 1886**

Police came today. They asked all of us a lot of questions about missing people. They were looking for Basile, Aloïs, and Malo but also for people called Dr. Fournier, Inspector Marot, and Father David. I thought the police would lock Aloïs and Malo up for being crazy and lock Basile up for how scary he looks so I pretended I didn't know anything.

**June 17, 1886**

Police came again. This time they were looking around instead of asking questions. I managed to sneak to the basement and call for Basile to tell him to hide, just in case. He made me follow him through more rooms full of water and then through some dark rooms with lots of books. It looked like a library. He led me to where boxes were stacked up to a hole in the ceiling and told me to take all the boxes away after he went through the hole. I told him I would come back and call to him again after the police were gone.

When I got back out of the basement, I locked the door again and hid nearby to watch. Police came and forced their way through the door. When they came back out, they seemed really disgusted by something but they didn't have Basile, Aloïs, or Malo with them. Then they went looking for Miss Florbelle. I followed a bit behind them to watch. They dragged her right out the front door, saying something about dead people in the basement.

Was that the rotten smell down there? Was that what was hanging from the ceiling in the room with the angel statue? Was there another dead person somewhere in the flooded rooms, and somewhere in the library, because they smelled rotten too. I wonder who they were and what happened. The police think Miss Florbelle did it and after Basile told me what she did to him, I think they might be right. But why would she do that?

**June 18, 1886**

I can't believe I forgot yesterday to go back down and tell Basile the police were gone! Some of the other servants were packing up and leaving because they thought that was the end for Miss Florbelle. I've just finished packing too so this is the last time I'll write.

I went back down, all the way to the hole, and called for Basile. He didn't show up quickly like usual. I was worried so I dragged boxes over to stack them up and get into the hole. I had to crawl around in some really dark and small passages but eventually I found a ladder. I climbed down it only enough to see where it went. It looked like a dungeon. I saw six cells there. Four were open, one of them was closed with a big lock and smelled rotting, and the last one was closed and had a lot of heavy looking boxes in front of it. I could see Malo inside it. And I saw Basile sitting on one of the boxes, talking to Malo. I called out to him and he got angry. He shouted at me and said I shouldn't have come all the way here. Then he asked if I brought any food and he shouted at me again when I said I forgot.

I'm sure he didn't mean to scare me like that. The shouting sounded really mean but I know people just get grouchy when they're hungry. I'm sure that's all it was.

I wasn't too scared by his shouting though! It was scarier when a door at the end of the room slammed open. But it was just Aloïs coming in to see what all the shouting was. I said then that the police were gone and that they took Miss Florbelle with them because apparently she killed people in the basement. Basile got really quiet but Malo laughed. Aloïs went back the way he came and I think he started to cry. Then Basile came towards the ladder and started to climb up it. He told me we were going back to the flooded rooms to talk.

Basile told me that even though he really wanted to kill Miss Florbelle himself, he could settle for helping make sure she was locked away forever or killed by the law for what she did. He told me that I was going to bring him out of the basement and get real clothes for him and help him get cleaned up so he could go to the police and tell them all about what she had done. I asked about the others and he said Aloïs was probably going to let himself die without Miss Florbelle and Malo was too crazy to fix.

He must have been really excited to leave the basement because he started walking and he bumped into me. I think he tried to catch me, because I felt his hands on my shoulders for a moment, but that just made me fall over. I'm sure he didn't mean to push me. Being blind must be hard.

I helped bring him out of the basement. It would have been a lot harder to sneak anywhere with him except a lot of servants had already left. I took clothes for Basile from some laundry then led him to a bathing room and drew a bath for him. He was really dirty after being trapped in the basement for so long. I was going to leave to give him privacy but he got angry again and grabbed me. He has a really strong grip. It hurt a little when he pulled me back, but that's okay. I was dumb anyway. I should have realized he would need help since he's blind. I'm sure he wasn't actually angry. I bet needing help like that is pretty embarrassing. He didn't mean to hurt me.

Basile looked a lot less scary after he was cleaned up and dressed nicely. All his scars were covered except his eyes, but he let me tie a strip of cloth around them to hide them. Before we left, he made me take him to the kitchen so he could eat. After that, as I was taking him outside, he said that once Miss Florbelle was dealt with, he was going to do something with his life. Then he said I was going to stay with him to keep helping him. I don't mind. He needs help and even though he shouts a lot, he's not mean. I think we're friends now.

I told him that I wanted to pack my things then. He agreed and followed me back to my room. I'm writing this quickly now because he's here with me and getting impatient. I'm done packing and he just wants to lea–

* * *

The "a" trails off down the page, as if whoever held the pencil was dragged away and took the pencil with them but left the journal behind.

* * *

_Aside from how horrifying they look and how much Malo kills me in the game, I really like the Suitors. This was actually originally going to be about Malo and bringing him back from insanity but then it turned into this. Basile is just demanding, I guess. And I firmly hold to the idea that Basile isn't actually insane and is out only for Justine's blood. With anyone else, he's just...noisy and rough. Is that roughness intentional? Up to you._

_Favorite it or review it to let me know what you think, I guess. Bye for now!_


End file.
